


diary of a left handed

by divine_fanfics



Series: diary of... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_fanfics/pseuds/divine_fanfics





	

August 13,

Today is my birthday and my friend Aone and I are going to the gym to play volleyball with our team and his team. We're going to the gym of shiratorizawa, where I study. I'm pretty sure that both of us are going to be greeted a happy birthday because both of us have birthdays today. I was surprised that Oikawa the trash bag is at shiratorizawa. He said that I was right,, he should have come to shiratorizawa.

Also, our mothers have arranged a sleep over for us too. Aren't sleep overs for girls? Well apparently, Aone and I had a good night of watching volleyball shows until midnight, so it was more of a marathon instead of a sleepover.


End file.
